In Ashiya's Shoes
by scsweetxs
Summary: Comical story about Ashiya observing the all boys' school with her female point of view. Through her eyes roam the disgusting, nasty, pigsty lifestyle of the boys of Hana Kimi. Please read and review and enjoy!


Author's disclaimer: I don't own the characters of hana kimi or the storyline. Don't sue menor take this plot, or else Yuujirou will bite you. Just kidding. Please respect it. o yea its a one shot!

In Ashiya's Shoes

Ashiya shamefully and regretfully opened her eyes. One by one, she spread her fingers that had shielded her eyes from what could have been a horrible and ever embarrassing scene. She had just woken up in the middle of the night, all fuzzy and hazy, and walked into the bathroom without knocking, thinking that it was empty. Instead there was Sano, topless, perched on the toilet and taking a dump. Ashiya had instantly and instinctively, turned around, covered her eyes tight, scrambled out, and shut the door. Ashiya swore to herself as she leaned on the other side of the door. As she caught her breath and opened her eyes, she wondered why she could never get use to these encounters.

She has been in an all boys' school for almost two years, and yet everyday there was something to shock her, gross her out, and amuse her. There was never an ordinary day, mused the girl. Ashiya had often wondered how her life would be if she went to an all girls' school. Definitely there wouldn't be that element of surprise. Then again, there wouldn't be all those hot disgusting sweats, bizarre reeking stench that she never knew existed, and of course those loud belching sounds that Ashiya feared to know which body part it came from.

Ashiya quickly thought of one of these un-ordinary, amusing, gross, and shocking days. Well there was morning and then there was Sano. She can't really complain much, except that for a boy, Sano does take long in the bathroom. Ashiya figured that he probably spent the majority of his half an hour putting gel in his just showered hair. O yea, like any other guy, he left the toilet seat up. A thing that Ashiya believed the male species has adapted to and was unwillingly to change.

There was the walk. Now the walk thought Ashiya, started when she and Sano left their room and ended when she and Sano and a large group of boys arrived at their first class. The walk was kind of a procession. What began as a small company of two accumulated into a huge group of guys.

First, Nakatsu would intrude their conversation and squeeze his body between her and Sano. Then Noe and Sekime would appear on their sides and on and on.

Of course each of the boys' greetings was unique. The greetings ranged from a moody grunt, a "what's up" head nod, a silent treatment, a punch on the shoulder, or a loud and enthusiastic "good morning" with a touch of a shoulder huddling usually demonstrated by Nakatsu.

After the walk was class. Ashiya believed that class was a guys' ultimate paradise. Now really, pondered Ashiya, who in their bright mind would place 30 boys in one room altogether with one teacher for a time span of 90 minutes. It was absolutely a recipe for disaster, concluded Ashiya.

Now the only thing that could get a classroom filled with testosterone to be quiet for just a single second was the bell. And then the chaos, mainly comprised of silly games, began. There were several games in play in one class. There was the typical, fake-to-be-awake game, where students (often in the back of the room) hid behind other students or a book and snoozed through a course. Of course there was the paper football flicking match, the staring contest, the paper tic-tac-toe marathon, the making fun teacher dare, the eat and hide forbidden food game, the making funny sound challenge, and Ashiya's personal favorite, the writing message rush and toss.

Always fearful of a teacher getting his hands on one of their notes, Ashiya and Sano had devised a way to get messages across without ever getting caught. If Ashiya wanted to write a message to Sano, she just has to drum her fingers on the table. Sano then waited five seconds and raised his hand and asked the teacher a question to divert his attention. In the meantime, Ashiya was allowed at least 30 seconds to scribble something, since the teacher might take it as note taking. While Ashiya was composing her message, Sano was to keep eye contact with the instructor and listen in case the teacher posed a question. After thirty seconds, whether she was done or not, Ashiya stopped writing. Then Sano asked the teacher to demonstrate it on the chalkboard. With his back turned, Ashiya had one second to toss the note to Sano. And the process continued vice versa.

So far as Ashiya was concerned, they had never been caught and instead they raked in praises for excellent participation and attention from the sensei.

As soon as the bell rang, the room exploded with hurried feet and cries of freedom. Within a second, the room was left empty and vacated. The boys spent very little time at their lockers. Some did not even bother to go. The few who did usually opened their lockers with caution; one hand covering their nose and the other protecting their heads. It was not uncommon that books came crashing down or a sickly stench from last week's lunch seeped out. Boys who used their locker usually dumped their books, lunches, and gym clothes haphazardly in a bundle and forced the door to close. Yet, Ashiya noted one exception, and that was Nakao's locker.

Nakao locker was one of the things that had shocked Ashiya. His locker was more organized, more decorated, and more girly, than a popular girl's locker. The first thing Ashiya noticed was a 4x6 mirror on the door. Inside was decorated with pink and green striped wallpaper and various photos of his beautiful self taken at different angles. He had also added two built in shelves that conveniently made three levels. On the top shelf was Nakao's secret personal beauty products kept in cosmetic bags and containers. Included were hair brushes, dual color eye liner, perfume, 24 hours moisturizing lotion, eye bag concealer, and the list continues. On the second shelf was his neat collection of notebooks and binders arranged according to his class schedule. And his schoolbooks all carefully wrapped filled up the bottom of his locker. He had posted a calendar and even penciled in his events.

Well after the whole locker visit, the students of Osaka went to their next class, since this was only a passing break. And of course the games began again. Ashiya liked all her classes, actually as she thought more thoroughly; she liked all of them except one. The only class that Ashiya had ever disliked was physical education or more common terms, gym, and she believed she had good reasons to as part of the female species. Not that she didn't like to exercise, because she loved running and being active. Ashiya honestly didn't mind that she had to work twice as hard in order to catch up with the boys' harsh and demanding curriculum. She expected it and enjoyed the reward. Now she has grown stronger and increased her endurance and stamina. But she did mind other things.

And this "other things" included casual and abrupt butt slap, the despicable spitting contest, the arm pit smelling, and the most gross, the at the end of gym class shower. Ashiya could never imagine how anything could be as nasty as this scene.

The guys entered the shower room in a rain of sweats. Immediately they ripped off their shirts and engaged in one of those manly conversations which Ashiya figured out only evolved around four topics which were girls, food, sports, and again girls! Ashiya can not imagine how they could stand the repulsive smell -sweaty and shirtless boys, standing right next to each other, with dirt and grime, and diffusing nasty odor from their body especially their armpits. Some even clung to each other on the shoulders. Of course there were also some perverts doing some revolting and immature actions, that Ashiya do not even want to think about.

After their manly chat, the boys jumped into the shower and pick up some random bar of soap and just shower. "Oh my gosh!" screamed in her mind. Ashiya simply can not take it and usually just snuck away and showered in her own dorm, where it was clean and safe for a girl.

Lunch came after the third class. After a couple of days eating with a pack of boys, Ashiya knew one thing about lunch. This meal was a big thing in a male's mind. It was very important. Just how? Ashiya pictured the perfect image.

The end of the third class was nearing. All the boys were damn well starving and focused all their remaining energy on one feat- staring at the clock, waiting for that second hand to reach the twelve. As soon as the bell rung a stampede broke lose. The rowdy chattering and bickering of rough voices instantly filled the cafeteria. Herds of hungry teenager boys eager for food muscled their way into the lines and immediately began to demand for their meals as though they were all kings. Whether foe or friend, everyone gathered here. This was a scene that Ashiya could never get bored of. She could easily describe the male species in one word: PIGS!

As soon as they grabbed their meals, they rushed to their seats and began to devour and savor their food like hungry wolves. Eventually they slowed down and begin to chat. When Ashiya mean chat, she meant mindless and meaningless talk about the only four things that guys ever think about- girls, food, sports, and girls.

Yet as much as they were loud, rude, boorish, and disgusting, such as burping while eating and making a song out of it, they also provided a comical and friendly atmosphere. For example, Ashiya knew that no matter where she turned some guy was either going to pull her down to a seat, perhaps offer her drink, or say a friendly "hey", or even give her the "nod". But she knew where she was most welcomed-the seat right next to Sano and Nakatsu.

Ashiya loved eating with her group of friends and the scene immediately blossomed in her mind.

Ashiya saw herself seated down. Nakatsu immediately become cheerful and offered her his food. Sano glanced at her food and pecked at his own dish. The table gradually became more crowded and filled with laughter and complaints. Noe and Sekime talked about getting girlfriends. Nakao boasted how Nanba glanced at him. While Nakatsu scoffed at him and tried to impress Ashiya by smashing a can onto his forehead, yet failed miserably and managed to leave a mark on his head. And don't forget Kayashima's scary stories about spirits that always gets included into every meal. Ashiya continued to eat while observing them. At the corner of eye she always watched Sano. She knew he'd be watching her. If she were sad, he would be concerned and in his own fashion, casually and unobvious, weaved a way to found out what the problem was and cheer her up. If she were happy, he'll just sit there quietly and content.

And that was pretty much the school day which concluded Ashiya's image. Well, the girl quickly added, there was also dinner which was pretty much like lunch and in between was some sort of sports practice. And after dinner was usually study and homework time, which was extremely unexciting yet unavoidable.

After much thought, Ashiya figured that it wasn't entirely bad going to an all boys' school. Besides, reasoned Ashiya, it wasn't everyday a girl get an entire campus of boys amusing her. Ashiya climbed into bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

As she dreamed away thinking that boys were amusing and pigs, hands of a caring and sensitive boy, tugged at her blankets and tucked her in. Then he sent her a smile and watched her for while and wished her goodnight and sweet dreams and sealed it with a kiss to her button nose.

Sano then returned to his own bed and slept.

:Author's note August 11, 2006:

Well I hoped you enjoy this story with tons of laughter and smiles. Please read and review. And happy summering and reading.

Over and out,

scsweetxs


End file.
